


Scruffy

by coral_dragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, and annoys Keith with it, canonverse, just boys being cute dorks, lance forgot to shave, let them be happy goddamit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coral_dragon/pseuds/coral_dragon
Summary: Keith notices that Lance forgot to shave.





	Scruffy

Keith blinked. Then blinked again. And then narrowed his eyes. Was he seeing this right? He knew they had been so busy the last few days that none of them had been in the Castle of Lions long enough to sleep properly, let alone beauty regimes (which wasn’t something that affected Keith), but still, this was new.

“Lance.”

His boyfriend looked up from poking at his goo breakfast, rubbing at obviously tired eyes.

“Do you…” Keith hesitated. Lance’s focus on how he looked was a coping mechanism. Something he had control over and that gave him confidence. Keith didn’t want to delve into a touchy area but… He was honestly kind of stunned by the appearance of  _ hair _ on Lance’s chin.

“Is that… stubble? Do you normally, like, shave or something?”

It took Lance a groggy few moments to process Keith’s words but then his hand slowly moved to his face to feel at what was growing there.

“Huh.” The blue paladin was clearly running on empty today. Not only did he seem to have skipped what was essentially ritualistic morning routine, but he was also lacking in words.

Keith rested a hand on Lance’s thigh, both for comfort and to bring him back to the present. Dark blue eyes focused on him again, Lance’s lips quirking into a almost shy smile.

“Ah, yeah. Guess I didn’t get time today. Normally have to at least once a week. It’s not much but… Anyway, sorry. Looks stupid, eh?”

“What? No!” Keith was quick to shut down Lance’s self-deprecation. As much as they picked on one another and traded insults, they knew full well what were no-go topics and what was too far. This early, in their current situation, and their current moods, Keith was not about to make Lance feel worse about himself.

“It, ah… it actually looks kinda hot…”

Lance’s expression instantly changed to a cocky smirk, nearly causing Keith to snort with amusement. He refused to give Lance that satisfaction though.

“What was that, babe?”

“Oh no, I’m not repeating that. You heard me the first time.” He schooled his face into a small scowl, pointedly not looking at Lance and pretending to ignore him.

It didn’t exactly work when his fingers were busy drawing random patterns on Lance’s leg. It was hard enough to resist touching the gorgeous boy as it was, but he wasn’t about to make it easy for him. Giving each other hell was all part of their relationship.

Keith started as an arm slung over his shoulders and suddenly Lance’s face was far too close for comfort. Normally, this wouldn’t have been an issue - they weren’t exactly shy about kissing - except that Keith knew full well what his intentions were.

“Lance, don’t-”

He didn’t get a chance to finish, instead yelping as Lance pressed their cheeks together and moved his head, rubbing the stubble on Keith’s face. Keith, of course, flailed and complained and swore and tried to pull away, but he couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled from him. He was glad to have dragged Lance from his own mind and that was enough.

“C’mon, Keith! You know you love my manly whiskers! Feel how rugged and masculine I am!”

Keith finally got a hand on Lance’s face, halting the assault so he could twist enough to face him.

“Yeah, sure. Manly. All three hairs.”

Lance giggled and rubbed their noses together.

“You’re just envious because I can grow more facial hair than you can.”

Keith shut him up with a kiss because he honestly couldn’t straight up deny that statement. Lance broke it after a moment with a giggle.

“Shut up.” Keith murmured against his lips, but it held no real bite, he was too eager to return to the more enjoyable activity. “At least I don’t have to shave.”

Their moment was interrupted by Hunk and Pidge arriving to eat their own breakfast. The next 20 minutes were spent chatting with them and making sure everyone had food in their stomachs. When the siren that signalled the end of the respite finally sounded, they all ready to move.

“Lance.”

Keith grabbed his arm, holding him back as the others ran off to the control room.

“Be careful today, okay? I want to see how much scruff you can grow before I can’t take you seriously anymore.”

Lance’s gaze softened. “You too, babe. We have to see whether you can grow any at all, right?”

“Shut it, Cargo Pilot.”

“Mullet.”

Their mouths met one more time, trying to communicate how much they needed to see each other okay at the end of the mission. It couldn’t last long, however, their duty as Paladins of Voltron called to them. They broke away, running after the others and then to their lions.

“Don’t lose, Lance! I don’t date losers!”

Lance’s loud responding laugh followed Keith as he jumped into his cockpit, giving him the strength he needed to power through the day.

“Alright, everyone!” Shiro’s voice sounded over their comms. “Let’s do this!”

The roars that followed could shake the heavens.


End file.
